Survivor
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: The other Blitkkrieg Boys watch Tala's match against Kenny, remembering what they know about Tala and his childhood. Follows Canon. Rated for swear words and mentioned abuse.


**. Random drabble which takes place in G-Rev, Kenny v. Tala. Is it just me or is that match patently unfair? By the way, this is rated for mention Child Abuse, and Swearing from Bryan. **

**I don't own. **

"He won't wear down easily, Kenny!" Tyson yelled to his teammate. "His blade is built for endurance!"

Bryan, seated next to Spencer, scoffed. "_Tala_ is built for endurance." He laughed harshly. "They don't get him at all." Spencer laughed also.

"They don't know our Tala." He smirked in amusement. "He's a survivor." Bryan nodded almost ruefully.

"I remember when we met, he already had a survivor's eyes. Cold, empty, but still determined to make it." Spencer nodded.

"He's always been like this, since before either of us knew him." Kai ignored both of his teammates. He sat still, with both eyes closed.

"Go Hopper!" Kenny shouted, as the strange blade moved to attack Wolborg. The white blade simply took the attack with no damage.

"What!" Tyson yelled from the sidelines, "How did he do that? He's not a defensive type blader!"

"It isn't defense." The redhead said simply, "It's endurance. I've had almost my whole life to perfect it." His eyes hardened and his fists clenched. Both of his teammates on the bench exchanged worried looks.

"Calm down, Tala." Bryan whispered quietly. "Please, calm down." Spencer nodded and added his pleas to those of his teammate.

"Tala, it'll be alright, just don't go back." Kai opened both eyes curiously.

"Back?" He asked, glancing at Spencer. Spencer nodded.

"I forget you weren't at the Abbey when Tala opened up to us."

"I must have already left." Kai muttered, remembering Black Dranzer Incident I. Bryan laughed hollowly.

"Remember how Tala had all those strange scars on his body? That he didn't like us to see? Even before the Abbey started really beating us?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah?" There was a crash from the stadium, Hopper had hit Wolborg again. Wolborg's blader smiled coldly.

"It's all in endurance, kid." He said. Kenny gritted his teeth and sent his beyblade to attack yet again.

"I'm not giving up!" He yelled, "And never to someone who doesn't seem to know what it's like to work hard." The older blader laughed emptily. Kenny felt a shiver run down his spine like an ice-cube.

"I know how to work hard." He hissed. "Much more so then you can imagine, kid." Bryan frowned.

"Are they trying to anger him?" He asked.

"Dunno. Tala won't rise, I hope." Kai said, "Can you explain already?" They turned back to their conversation.

"So, did he tell you where they came from?" Kai asked, curiosity piqued. Spencer nodded slowly, as if sad.

"Bryan already had a pretty decent guess, since they met on the street, but he did wind up telling us." He paused as the blades hit again. Bryan took up the story.

"Tala's abuse went on for eleven years."

"But the Abbey hasn't been around that long." Kai asked, confusedly. "We came to the Abbey at the start and that was nine years ago. So what do you mean exactly by eleven years?" Bryan shook his head regretfully.

"No, hell started for Tala when his father lost his job and turned to drink, Tala was six years old."

"Poor kid," Kai muttered, feeling a bit sorry for his teammate.

"It gets worse." Spencer assured him. "Oh, it gets worse."

"Tala's mother didn't like her husband treating her like a servant so she left." The pale eyed boy scowled angrily. "That bitch knowingly left her son behind, her six year old child who was already being used as a punching bag. She had no idea how traumatized that would make him." Kai's eyes widened.

"Poor Tala," He said softly, "Poor guy." He eyed his teammate in the arena, watching him keep Wolborg spinning.

"Yeah," Bryan agreed.

"That's why Tala's afraid of commitment." Spencer added. "He thinks that people are going to abandon or betray him again. His mother promised that she would always be there for him. His father promised that they would always be a loving family. Both of them lied to Tala and he never quite got over it." He sighed as Wolborg was slammed into again. "If I ever had the chance to meet the people who called themselves Tala's parents, I'd rip them apart slowly and I would enjoy doing it." Kai raised an eyebrow at the threat coming from the most easygoing member of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"I see." He said. Bryan nodded with Spencer.

"Tala's got a lot of other problems too because of them." He pointed out, "Tala's obsession with balance and order, for example, is because he doesn't want to be taken off guard. . Or the phobia of abandonment and possessiveness. You _did_ notice that Tala will follow someone, he cares about if they're going out to get something."

"Yeah," Kai nodded, "It was a little weird."

"He's just scared you'll run off."

Kai frowned, thinking of the truth in that statement.

"Tala," He whispered, "I'm sorry. I think I understand a little better now." He looked at the teen, who was now angry. "Keep holding on." Bryan laughed.

"He will," He said firmly, "Tala's a survivor."

**You like?**


End file.
